A Very Gai Christmas
by Surreptitious Chi X
Summary: A Christmas story in two parts. Kakashi is not particularly fond of December, and he doesn't think that Gai challenging him to a gift-giving contest is going to change his mind. Sequel to Turning Over A New Leaf, set later the same year.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is the Christmas-themed sequel to the fall story, Turning Over A New Leaf**. **It takes place in the same year, before the Third Shinobi World War has ended.**  
**

_A Very Gai Christmas_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kakashi was walking home from a mission that had taken all but the barest breaths of chakra in his body. Typically, three streets away from his apartment building, he was ambushed.

Gai leapt out from behind a park bench. "Rival!"

"Hi," Kakashi said. He didn't stop walking.

"Where are you going?" Gai asked.

"Home. If you want to talk to me, you have to come along."

Gai quickly caught up with him and matched his pace, walking alongside. "That is no issue. I shall happily accompany you home."

Kakashi hoped that Gai didn't mean to follow him all the way into his residence. He desperately wanted to curl up in bed with Pakkun as a personal heater and go to sleep. "Maa, what's up?"

"Do you smell snowflakes in the air?" Gai asked.

"No," Kakashi said. He wished he had something to hide behind. Like a book or something. Then he could simply pretend he was too busy reading to talk.

"Look up!" Gai pointed at the sky. "Those clouds are pregnant with wintry delight!"

"If you say so," Kakashi said, not bothering to look up.

"Doesn't the holiday season inspire you?" Gai asked.

"No, why?" Kakashi asked. _Focus on the street. Don't make eye contact._ He put one foot in front of the other, staring straight ahead.

"Because it is December!"

"So?" Kakashi couldn't recall a single important event that happened during the month of December.

"So…this is the season for Christmas," Gai said, emphasizing the word with a small amount of frustration. "Have you not heard of this glorious gift-giving holiday?"

"I've heard of it," Kakashi said.

"Well…?"

Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi saw Gai looking at him expectantly. He didn't know what Gai wanted from him. "It's not a very popular holiday in this part of the world, is it?"

"That's not the point," Gai said, his expression contracting in agony. "Popularity has nothing to do with it! How can people so hastily judge and dismiss a good idea?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Kakashi said. He figured that was why most people dismissed the idea of Christmas. It wasn't traditional.

"Why not?" Gai asked. "It seems like fun…"

Kakashi held in a sigh. "Because it's a foreign holiday, that's why. My family never celebrated Christmas. We celebrate New Year's like normal." Not that there was anyone left to celebrate with. Still, the fact was that the Hatake clan had celebrated New Year's, and never Christmas.

"But that's…" Gai counted on his fingers. "A whole week away from Christmas, and Christmas is three weeks away as it is! That's forever to wait for good things to come. And anyway, it's different. In Christmas –"

"I know what Christmas is, Gai." Kakashi sighed. "I don't need a lesson. I just don't think it's important."

Gai's eyes widened. "Not important?"

"I know, it's a shock to you," Kakashi said dryly. "But I'm really not interested."

"Why?" Gai asked. "Why doesn't getting presents and picking out presents for other people appeal to you?"

Kakashi scratched his temple and looked away. "I have a feeling we've had this discussion before." He was only one block away from his apartment complex. He could see the building looming temptingly.

"Well, we haven't," Gai said. Kakashi glanced at him. Gai was pouting obstinately.

"I mean that it's the same discussion we had when you asked me why I wouldn't go to the Turning Leaves Festival," Kakashi said. He plowed through with this discussion, no matter how hard it was to talk to Gai. It was either this or find himself involved in Gai's Christmas, since without a compelling argument Gai would simply assume his implicit agreement.

He also started walking faster, although his legs were weak and he felt exhausted. "Christmas is a family holiday. But it's unlike the festival, in which one can also go with friends. Christmas is only for families. So I'm not doing it because I can't. Not only does my family not celebrate Christmas, I am also the only living member of it. Unless you want to change your definition of Christmas, I'm not going to be participating. I don't know why you go through all this trouble about holidays anyway. Isn't life exciting enough for you without making up reasons to be excited?"

"Ha!"

Kakashi turned around and stopped in his tracks. He hadn't been expecting that sound.

Gai stood with one hand on his hip and his other hand clenched in a determined thumbs up. He grinned at Kakashi's wariness. "You're missing the point. It's not about what the holiday means to people, it's about what the holiday means to me – and you. Individual people define their holidays. I'm not going to follow the traditional rules. Are you?"

"Gai…" Kakashi didn't know how to approach this argument.

Gai suddenly pointed at him. "It's a challenge!"

Kakashi wanted to hide behind something. "A challenge?"

Gai puffed out his chest. "I challenge you to come up with something I would like and present it to me as a super-special-secret package on the twenty-fifth of December – as I will be doing for you, Rival!" He laughed. "It will be a test of who knows which of us better!"

"I know you fine," Kakashi muttered. "I don't need a contest to prove it."

Gai's expression glowed triumphantly. "Then what would you get me as a gift that completely and uniquely encapsulates my most important essence?"

Kakashi knew Gai had won because he'd been dragged into this aspect of the conversation. "Maa…" He really didn't want to do this. Maybe if he blew off this question he'd be let off the hook. "You'd probably want more hideous orange leg warmers."

Gai laughed scornfully. "Guess again, my Eternal Rival!" He marched in place and gestured. "And these are leg weights, not leg warmers. You have failed to discern their purpose."

"I, ah…" Kakashi briefly thought of explaining that he was joking and then dismissed the idea. That would only get him good will in return. And he didn't want good will. He wanted to be left alone.

He turned around and started walking. "There is nothing good about winter time. It's cold, and I hate the snow. I wish it was summer all year round."

Gai was in front of him in a flash, blocking his way. "But then there wouldn't be hot chocolate and warm blankets and snow men –"

Kakashi grudgingly halted. "And I'd still like it better, because it would be summer." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled, another plan forming in his head. "Maa, Gai, you don't really want to go to the trouble of picking something out for me for Christmas, do you?"

Gai drew himself up to his full height, looking offended. "Of course I do!"

"Nah, this is just another challenge to you," Kakashi said. "How about we do a challenge about something else?"

That caught Gai off guard. "Like what?"

"Like who can do the most laps in the snow without shivering," Kakashi said. "Without any winter clothing on. Then at least it will be finished. You'd be working on this gift challenge all month. We could do a challenge a week – at least – if you give up the gift idea. What do you say?"

A smile spread across Gai's face, and he crossed his arms. "I say no thank you."

Kakashi's face fell. "Why?"

Gai laughed. "Your insecurity surely shows that if I stick to this Christmas challenge, I might win. So I insist. Either accept the challenge or forfeit. But know this!" He gestured dramatically. "If you forfeit this challenge and admit my superiority, I shall tell the whole village that I know you better than you know me, and that will surely be true if you do not know what to get me for Christmas." He grinned. "So, what is it?"

"I know you like the back of my hand," Kakashi muttered. "This little 'thought' exercise of yours takes no thought at all."

"Then you won't be afraid to do it," Gai said.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

He couldn't ask Gai's family what to get Gai. Gai had already admitted that his family was dead. But he could ask Gai's teammates for input, if he could just get Ebisu and Genma to talk to him. For some reason, Gai's teammates hated him. He'd never been able to figure that out. Indifference Kakashi could relate to. He felt indifferent about most members of the human race. But the dislike aimed his way by Ebisu and Genma was something else. In the end, he tried not to think too hard about it. He'd start making up reasons for them to hate him, and that wouldn't lead his thought space anywhere good.

"We meet here, on the twenty-fifth!" Gai pointed to the lamppost beside them. "Underneath this light fixture!"

"Why here?" Kakashi protested. "It's going to be cold."

"Because," Gai said. "This is where the challenge was issued, so this is where we must rejoin for the results."

That made about as much sense as anything else Gai had ever said. Kakashi hung his head. "Fine. But I'm going inside now." He pointed at his building.

Gai planted his hands on his hips. "Farewell, dear Rival! Three weeks hence, we shall meet again. Remember the date!"

"I'll remember," Kakashi muttered.

Gai disappeared in a flash.

Kakashi sighed.

**xXx**

Soon, the idea of Christmas impending nagged at him. After a couple days of seriously considering the idea of tracking down Gai and saying the challenge was off, his attention turned instead to putting forth the effort of gathering information.

Kakashi really didn't want to talk to Gai's teammates. However, Gai's sensei was an old man and a recluse, and wouldn't talk to anyone besides the students under his tutelage. He was infamously cranky.

It was simple enough to latch onto Genma's chakra signature and follow the signal. This led Kakashi to a familiar place: Ichiraku Ramen. Genma sat on one of the stools, a steaming bowl of ramen in front of him. He was just snapping apart his chopsticks.

_Perfect,_ Kakashi thought. He sat down on the stool to Genma's right and ordered a bowl of ramen for himself. "Yo."

"Yo," Genma said disinterestedly. He started eating his ramen.

Kakashi watched him for a moment. _How do I bring up the topic? _

"Here's your ramen, Kakashi-san," Teuchi said cheerfully, serving Kakashi up the shrimp ramen he'd ordered.

"Thank you," Kakashi said automatically. He could see Ayame peeking at him, trying to be discreet. He quickly cast his genjutsu and pulled down his mask with a flick of his hand so fast no civilian would see it. The illusion of his mask in place, Kakashi contentedly dug into his ramen.

It amused him to see Ayame's expression contract in disbelief. Kakashi had never had the privilege of seeing what it looked like when he ate or drank through the illusion of his mask, but he imagined it must be quite a sight. Impossible, even.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Genma, all the while seeming to study his bowl of ramen. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Genma said. He glanced at Kakashi. "Why?"

"Why?" Kakashi echoed.

"It's kind of suspicious that you're talking to me," Genma said.

"Not really," Kakashi said. "Is it suspicious that you happened to be eating ramen at the same time that I wanted some?"

"I guess not." Genma frowned and ate some more of his noodles.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" Kakashi drawled. "I've been thinking about it this year, but I don't have any experience."

"Yeah…well…" Genma eyed him suspiciously. "Neither do I. What's your point, Hatake? It's not like we're friends or anything."

Kakashi shrugged. "Maa, well, I've noticed that our teams compete often. That's like having a friendship, isn't it?"

"Not really," Genma muttered.

Kakashi beamed, pretending not to hear. "Excellent. So what would you get Gai for Christmas, for instance?"

Genma laughed scornfully. "You mean you're actually going to get that loser something? He's been talking about Christmas all week, but I didn't think anyone would actually pay attention to him." He abandoned his ramen for the moment, turning to Kakashi and resting his elbow on the table.

"It's a thought exercise," Kakashi said, gritting his teeth. "He challenged me to come up with gifts for people that would show how well I know them. Gai-san is on the list. So I thought you would know: what kind of gift would epitomize Gai-san?"

"Just say you couldn't think of anything," Genma scoffed. "What's the big deal? His challenges are stupid, anyway." He went back to his ramen.

Kakashi was offended. Not only because Gai's own teammate would call Gai a loser, but also because Genma insulted Gai's challenges, and therefore Kakashi's willingness to engage in them at all. He ate his ramen to cover up his simmering emotions, making sure to suppress his chakra. "How would you know? Have you ever done any of them?"

"No, but he talks about them enough," Genma said. "I'm glad he doesn't bother me with them. I don't know how you stand it. He's such a little kid. I mean, we're Chunin now."

"Maa…I guess so." Kakashi was sick to his stomach, suddenly. He'd never imagined that Genma might despise Gai's antics. Genma seemed fairly laid back and immature himself.

"He doesn't need to be going around issuing people challenges." Genma dug in the bowl for the last of his noodles. "I mean, we're busy enough already with all the missions we take. Why doesn't he just relax when we're at home like a normal person? He's always going on about training and fighting and getting stronger and man, I can't take it anymore."

Kakashi blinked. "Well…" Now he felt a little ashamed of his own impatience with Gai.

Genma picked up his bowl and drank his broth. "Well, ja ne." He hopped up, paying for his bowl of ramen. "I guess it wasn't so bad, running into you."

Kakashi had to disagree. He felt horrible. He wasn't any closer to finding a gift for Gai, and he'd unintentionally encouraged the belief that he didn't like Gai.

**xXx**

Kakashi found Ebisu in the library.

Ebisu was organizing scrolls, making a note of them on a little pad of paper. This section of the library was disused and dusty. Kakashi wondered what Ebisu was doing here. He thought it was probably related to Ebisu's personal research, or his part-time job as one of the ninjas who worked in the jutsu library.

"Yes?" Ebisu asked without pausing in his work.

"I need help with a problem," Kakashi said. "Genma-kun couldn't help me, so I thought I'd ask you, Ebisu-san."

"Well, I'll do anything I can to help," Ebisu said graciously. He set aside the scroll he'd been examining and tucked the notepad and pencil inside his vest.

"Thank you." Kakashi smiled cheerfully. "So, how well do you know Gai?"

"Rather well, I should think," Ebisu said. "After all, we've been on the same team since we were genin. We graduated from the academy together."

"Good," Kakashi said. "Then you should be able to help me."

"What is this problem?" Ebisu asked, frowning. "Is this about Gai-san?"

"Ah…well, sort of," Kakashi said.

"I knew sooner or later you'd ask how to get rid of him," Ebisu said. He sighed. "Alas, that's the one problem I can't help you with. I've been trying to figure that out myself. He seems determined to bother those better than him, doesn't he? It seems he's a burden we geniuses have to learn to bear."

Kakashi had so many reactions to that he didn't know where to start. He swallowed them all out of pure rage and a driving need to have to his questions answered.

"How about an easier question?" Kakashi asked. He beamed. "What would you get Gai-san for Christmas?"

Ebisu nearly fell over with surprise. "W-What would I…?" He trailed off, staring at Kakashi with a slack expression.

"It's a thought exercise," Kakashi said helpfully.

"Oh. I see." The smirk reappeared on Ebisu's face as he regained his calm.

"Yeah…so, do you have any suggestions?" Kakashi asked. It took all of his skill as a ninja not to reveal his massive dislike and his desire for Ebisu's untimely end.

Ebisu adjusted his sunglasses, pushing them farther up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "I suggest getting Gai-san some ninja lessons," he said flatly. "He is far behind with all of our team's exercises. He refuses to study the way our master wants him to, and instead spends all of his time strengthening his taijutsu and making foolish claims about a ninja being able to succeed on the strength of hard work alone. Hard work at what, I ask you? Looking the fool? He certainly does that rather well."

Kakashi knew instantly when he'd hit his limit to how much anger he could swallow. _Looking the fool? You're a greater fool than anyone I've ever met. And if Gai could actually rely on either of you, he wouldn't constantly be chasing me down trying to get my attention! It's obvious why he doesn't spend time with his own team. _

"You're just a know-it-all, aren't you?" Kakashi muttered.

"What did you say?" Ebisu demanded.

Kakashi smirked. "You know that if you attack me, I'll win, so you won't, will you, Ebisu-chan? Because you know everything. You know that with my lightning attack I can beat your earth attack, because you're a little bookworm. You also know that my strength and speed are greater than yours, because you're a bingo book browser, and you know that I have more chakra than you do."

"Then what do you need me for?" Ebisu hissed, furious and containing it so completely he was masking his chakra. "Find a gift for Gai by yourself. You seem quite the know-it-all yourself, Kakashi." He spat the name like a curse.

_I hope I never need any favors from you,_ Kakashi found himself thinking. _I'd rather choke to death than accept your help._ He turned away and started walking. Ebisu didn't stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

There was a saying that desperate times called for desperate measures. In spite of the fact that it was a platitude, Kakashi felt it was a generally correct statement, with some desperate situations being more desperate than others.

This situation counted as moderately desperate, so he was going to Minato-sensei's house to endure the moderately stressful and embarrassing ordeal of imposing upon his teacher's time at home.

He walked up to his sensei's door and rang the doorbell. He didn't have to wait more than two seconds before the door opened. Kakashi bowed. "Konnichiwa."

"Oh! Kakashi-kun. Come in." Minato bowed and then allowed him inside. "Konnichiwa! How are you?"

Kakashi slipped off his sandals self-consciously. He considered his answer.

Before he came to a decision, he saw Kushina padding out from the kitchen to join them. "Ah, Kakashi-kun!" She smiled brightly and gave him a hug.

"Kushina-san," Kakashi said.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kushina asked.

"No, thank you," Kakashi said. He didn't think he could eat now if he tried.

"Are you sure?" Kushina tilted her head. "I just finished making rice balls. You're welcome to have some."

Kakashi bowed. "No, thank you."

"Alright." Kushina ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

Kakashi found the affection slightly embarrassing. However, he wasn't going to stop her. She was his sensei's wife. And Kakashi was glad that Minato-sensei was married to someone as sweet-natured off the battlefield as him. Minato was the type who would have been easily crushed under the heel of the 'strong-woman' type of kunoichi.

Kushina straightened and looked to her husband. "Would you like anything, Anata?" 'Anata' was a familiar term for 'husband' special to being a man's wife.

"No, thank you," Minato said, smiling. He kissed her cheek lightly.

"I'll go back to making dinner, then." Kushina turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen.

"Just don't make it too spicy, Habanero-chan." Minato called. He grinned at Kakashi and winked.

"Oi, watch it, you!" Kushina retorted from the kitchen. "I might come out and burn you up for remarks like that."

Minato chuckled quietly. "Gomen, gomen," he called. "Please don't burn me."

"I'll think about it."

Minato pressed his palms together and widened his eyes, even though Kushina couldn't see him from the kitchen. "I beg of you."

"Well…okay. But only because I'm feeling merciful today."

Minato beamed at his student. "I've been pardoned!"

Normally, the banter between Minato and Kushina never failed to make Kakashi smile. Today, he was too sick to his stomach.

"Minato-sensei, can I speak to you alone?" Kakashi muttered.

"Of course, Kakashi-kun." Minato looked surprised and concerned. He allowed Kakashi to lead him into another room.

Minato patted the sofa. "Let's sit down."

Kakashi allowed Minato to sit down, and then sat. He clenched his hands in his lap, not reclining against the sofa but instead perching on the edge of the sofa cushion, his back straight.

"I need to get Gai a present," Kakashi said straight away, needing to get that off his chest and clarify the conversation they were about to have.

Minato almost fell over. "Oh?" He blinked. "You do?"

Kakashi groaned miserably and hid his face in his hands. Even a mask was too little coverage at the moment. "Minato-sensei, I don't know what to get him. I see him almost every day and I feel as though I know everything about him, but as soon as I think about what he would like to receive as a gift I get stuck. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like a little kid again. I can read people. I can mold chakra into any shape I desire. I can even become almost anyone else with my range at Henge and my information gathering techniques. So why can't I get him a present?"

Minato hugged him. "Because you're thinking too hard."

Kakashi lowered his hands and raised his head warily, looking at his sensei. "I am?"

"Get him something from the heart," Minato said gently, smiling. "Present-giving is about your heart, not your head. When you don't know what to think of, look instead for a present that reminds you of Gai-kun."

Kakashi took a deep breath and nodded, absorbing the advice. He noted that Minato didn't ask him why he needed to get Gai a present. He supposed it was Minato's usual discretion. It didn't matter to Minato why it had happened, only that Kakashi needed help. Not having to explain was a relief.

**xXx**

Kakashi walked up to the lamppost, his hands in the pockets of his coat. The present he'd gotten Gai was inside his coat, against his chest.

"You're late!" Gai pointed at him.

"You didn't say what time, only that it would be today," Kakashi said. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Two hours!" Gai wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"Maa, that was foolish, wasn't it?" Kakashi grinned.

Gai gave him a look.

"So, who goes first?" Kakashi asked. "I assume there is a prearranged order to this gift exchange."

Gai straightened, nodding. "It is you who goes first, as the challengee. Being the challenger, naturally, I go second."

"Alright." Kakashi pulled the gift-wrapped box out of his coat. "I wanted to get it over with anyway." He handed the box over to Gai. He had the urge to shift his weight from one foot to the other. Even though he was trying not to be, he was nervous. No matter what Minato-sensei said.

_Some gifts are just stupid, and I don't want this to be one of those._ Kakashi found himself holding his breath.

"What…is this?" Gai held up the box, mystified.

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, clenching his hands inside his pockets. "Maa, that's what gift wrapping is for, isn't it? You said to gift-wrap."

"But the box is so light and tiny!" Gai shook it, listening. "And I hear nothing shaking within the confines of this mysterious box."

"Open it," Kakashi said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright." Gai looked at him with concern. "It is merely a custom to guess one's presents. I did not mean to agitate you."

Kakashi sighed. "Let's get this over with." He glanced at his apartment complex longingly. He wanted to go back inside where it was warm, not stand out on the street corner a block away from his home. _Why does Gai always insist on doing things the hard way? _He knew that if he asked, he'd probably get a training-related answer.

Gai tore open the paper, revealing the white cardboard box, and fiddled with the tabs of the lid. He pulled the folded lid free at last, opening the box, and reached inside. His brow furrowed.

Kakashi had a sick feeling in his stomach.

Gai pulled out the bright orange scarf with a blank expression.

Kakashi knew he had utterly failed.

"It's a scarf," Gai said in a totally neutral voice.

_Gai never says anything in a neutral voice. I've failed, I've failed, I've failed._ Kakashi bowed his head and stared at the ground.

"Allow me a moment in which to don this lovely scarf," Gai said.

The words crunched inside Kakashi's chest like broken ribs. He could barely stand it. "Don't bother."

"Don't be silly," Gai said. He wrapped the scarf around his neck as if positioning a dead snake, all uncertainty and uncomfortable shoulder-shrugging. "There." He spread his arms. "How do I look?"

Kakashi glanced up and then quickly looked back down at his feet. _Oh, god…this is too horrible for words._

"I don't know what to get you for Christmas," he mumbled, admitting it. His chest felt filled with heaviness. "I'm sorry." He held out his arms and took a step forward, crossing the gap between them, and wrapped his arms around Gai awkwardly. He'd never felt as though he had to apologize before. But the world was full of firsts. And he'd really let Gai down.

Gai accepted the hug with awe, patting Kakashi's back and finally wrapping his arms around Kakashi in return.

Kakashi miserably rested his head on Gai's shoulder.

Gai cradled him. "I'm very happy."

Kakashi's head jerked up. He looked at Gai incredulously. "Why?"

A warm smile spread across Gai's face. "This is the best present I ever could have asked for."

"What is?" Kakashi stared at him.

"A hug," Gai said simply. "It's the best gift in the world."

"You've got to be kidding –"

"I'm not," Gai said, cutting him off before he could finish. "I'm not joking." He hugged Kakashi tightly. "A small hug willingly given is the best present I ever could have asked for from you, Kakashi. You are truly the best friend I have ever had."

"It's not –" Kakashi started to complain.

Gai hugged on him happily. "You are the person that knows me best in the world."

"I'm not the person that knows you best in the world," Kakashi retorted. "I just finished saying I didn't know what to get you, didn't I?"

"A moment of low confidence," Gai said. He grinned. "Followed by success. Just like my rival!"

Kakashi groaned.

Gai hugged him again.

Kakashi was helpless. There was just no way to fight his way out of this sticky mire of optimism and saccharine-sweet sentimentalism that Gai displayed. He hugged Gai back, resigned. It wasn't as if he was getting away any time soon, anyway. He was likely to be dragged around in Gai's arms like a teddy bear for at least another five minutes. "Alright. What did you get me?"

Gai lit up with excitement. He took off running, dragging Kakashi by the arm. "This way!"

Kakashi saw where they were headed the instant before Gai burst through the door. "This is my home," he protested.

"I know!" Gai said. "It's waiting for you in your apartment!"

"How…"

Gai grinned. "I had help. I just distracted you long enough to get you out of the place so that we could bring your presents in."

"Presents?" Kakashi had a bad feeling about this. "But I only said one. There was one – supposed to be one gift. Not many. What have you done?"

"You'll see," Gai said contentedly.

_Oh, dear_. Kakashi braced himself as Gai raced up the stairs with him.

"He's here!" Gai called as he flung open the door to Kakashi's apartment and pulled Kakashi inside.

Kakashi was stunned to find Minato-sensei and Kushina standing in his living room waiting for him. Minato was dressed in a blue knit sweater, and Kushina had on a dress and apron. They'd decorated his living room with streamers and spread food on his kotatsu table, too. He could see it behind them.

"Surprise!" Kushina exclaimed, spreading her hands. She giggled.

Minato glanced at her fondly and then gave Kakashi a warm smile. "Merry Christmas, Kakashi-kun."

Gai shut the door behind him, making him jump.

The realization slammed into Kakashi that Gai's present was an attempt to give him a family for a day. _A mother and a father and…_ He slowly turned his head to look at Gai. Gai stood beside him, blushing with happiness and excitement. _A brother. _

His eyes stung, and he was tempted for one single moment to call Gai stupid, but then he realized it was the emotions inside of him running unaccustomedly high. He ran to Minato and threw his arms around his sensei instead, trying to use the convenient placement of Minato's chest to hide the fact that he was crying for once in his life. He buried his face against Minato's sweater and sniffled.

"It's alright," Minato said gently. He touched Kakashi's hair, hesitated, and then lowered his hand further, rubbing Kakashi's back. "Gai-kun was right, I see."

Kakashi didn't have to ask what Gai was right about. He clung on to Minato fiercely and shook his head, drying his eyes on Minato's chest.

"Now, may I offer you a glass of eggnog?" Minato asked. "Gai-kun insisted on buying some for our celebration. I'm not familiar with the holiday traditions surrounding Christmas myself, but he says it's traditional."

Kakashi smiled up at his teacher. "That's Gai." He glanced at the green person in question. "We may as well."

"Yahoo!" Gai dived in and served everyone a glass of eggnog before Kushina could even finish reaching for the carton resting on the kotatsu table. He passed the glasses around and then raised his own glass of eggnog over his head. "Holiday cheer!"

Minato laughed, taken aback.

Kushina shook her head, smiling. "Gai-kun, you're so fast."

"I train for ten hours a day with leg and wrist weights!" Gai gave her a thumbs up. "Now let us partake of this holiday cheer in a glass!"

Kushina snorted. "Alright." She took a sip, then examined the glass. "It's not bad."

Minato took an experimental sip as well. "Delicious. Gai-kun, thank you."

Gai took a swig of his own eggnog. "Ahhhh."

Kakashi sneakily applied his genjutsu so that no one would be able to catch a glimpse of his face. Then he pulled down his mask and took a sip of eggnog. He made a face. "What is in this stuff? It tastes like I'm drinking straight custard."

"Aha!" Gai grinned widely. "Rival, you are as astute as ever! Eggnog is liquid custard! It is nothing more than cream and eggs with a sprinkling of holiday spices mixed in."

Kakashi gagged.

Kushina burst out laughing. "Kakashi-kun, oh, I'm sorry."

Minato smiled mischievously. "I like it." He took a second sip, giving himself an eggnog mustache. "But then, I have a sweet tooth."

"I'll pass," Kakashi said weakly. He set down his glass of eggnog on the kotatsu table and wilted onto the sofa. He wasn't sure how to get the coating of eggnog out of his mouth.

After the eggnog was finished, everyone gathered around him on the sofa. With Kushina on one side of him and Minato on the other, with himself squeezed in between, Kakashi did start to feel like they were a family.

Gai sat on the floor in front of him between the sofa and kotatsu table, picking the spot voluntarily. "Now, it is time for gifts!"

Kakashi noticed then the pile of gift-wrapped packages on the floor under the kotatsu table. "Ah…" He was embarrassed all over again. _I didn't get anyone anything._

Gai handed the packages back to the people they'd come from, although for some reason Kakashi ended up with packages on his lap. Kakashi stared down at the presents he definitely hadn't picked out for anyone. "Ah, Gai…"

"Just a moment, Kashi," Gai said. "I know you are eager to give Minato-sensei and Kushina-san their presents, but I want to do it my way."

Kakashi bowed his head. "Maa…" He sighed. "Whatever. I guess this is your idea from the start, so go ahead."

Gai directed the gift exchanges with a broad smile, apparently enjoying himself a great deal. He pointed. "First, Kushina-san and I will exchange gifts. Then it will be Minato-sensei and Kakashi."

"As you wish," Minato said, smiling.

Kushina gave Gai a squashy, vaguely cylindrical package.

Gai squeezed it, curious. "It feels like clothing."

"Open it!" Kushina encouraged him, her eyes alight with excitement.

Gai tore the wrapping paper off and unfolded a sweater.

"I knitted it myself. I barely had time to finish it for Christmas." She beamed. "But I found you just the right color. It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is!" Gai took off Kakashi's scarf, pulled on Kushina's knitted sweater, and then rewrapped Kakashi's scarf around his neck – even though Kakashi thought the reapplication was unnecessary.

"Oh, dear," Minato said.

"I think my eyes are bleeding," Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" Kushina protested. "It's cute!"

Gai beamed. "I agree with Kushina-san. I find this combination of lime green and neon orange quite appealing."

Kakashi sighed. "Maa, Kushina-san, you're not helping Gai's fashion sense improve any."

Kushina pouted. "Hmph."

Gai held up a rather large package above his head. It also looked like clothing. "This is for you, Kushina-san!"

"Why, thank you, Gai-kun." Kushina accepted the gift happily. She carefully tore the messy gift-wrap and revealed a winter coat. She blushed. "It's wonderful. How can I accept this?"

Gai grinned. "Because Minato-sensei helped me pick it out."

Minato chuckled and leaned across Kakashi to kiss Kushina's cheek.

Kushina's blush intensified, turning the same color as the coat in her lap.

"Alright, now you and me," Minato said to Kakashi, smiling at him warmly.

Kakashi had to read the messy label on the packages to tell them apart. The writing was obviously Gai's. He held in another sigh. "Here." Kakashi picked up the irregular, lumpy one and handed it over to his sensei.

Minato beamed. "Thank you, Kakashi-kun. Here is your present." He handed over a smaller package, a box that fit in Kakashi's palm.

Kakashi stared down at it curiously.

"Let's open our presents together," Minato suggested.

Kakashi nodded. He glanced at Minato to make sure his sensei had started unwrapping, and then followed suit.

"It's cute!" Minato exclaimed.

Kakashi looked up, startled.

Minato was holding a plush cat, rubbing his cheek against it. "It's Mitsuki-chan! I didn't have her yet! She just came out. Didn't you, sweetie?" He snuggled the stuffed cat for another moment before reluctantly attempting a stern expression. "I know that my Koneko Charm Collection is a silly hobby to have, and I would never have asked you to aid and abet my shameful otaku-ism…" His lips curved upwards again. "But thank you."

Kakashi looked away shiftily. "I…" He flashed back to a short conversation he'd had with Gai about a month ago.

_Does Minato-sensei have any hobbies?_ Gai had asked.

He'd wondered if he should, after all, reveal his teacher's embarrassing secret, but he'd figured that nothing could be more embarrassing than Gai's behavior every day in broad daylight. So he'd reluctantly told Gai about Minato-sensei's plush cat collection. Including that Minato had mentioned in passing that a new Koneko Charm plushie was coming out.

Kakashi felt simultaneously humbled and grateful. _Gai…I don't know what to say. _"It wasn't really me, Minato-sensei. It was Gai."

Gai laughed. "Kashi was too busy to do the holiday shopping himself, Minato-sensei, but he told me what he wanted me to get for you."

Kakashi blushed. _That's true enough._

Minato smiled and asked gently, "What about your present, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi looked down at his lap and realized he hadn't finished unwrapping Minato's gift. He pulled out a small box with a clear plastic top. There was a digital wristwatch hanging on a small display stand in the box. "A watch," he said blankly.

Minato chuckled and hugged him. "Gai suggested you need one, because you can never seem to be on time."

"I can be on time!" Kakashi protested. "I'm on time to all our missions, aren't I? Gai's just protesting because I don't show up whenever I say I will whenever I promise him I'm going to be somewhere. And it's not my fault, it's just that things happen! Thieves try to rob fruit stands and steal purses and roads don't go where they used to and sometimes little children lose their toys and – and – and –"

Everyone was laughing by this point, so Kakashi gave up. He hung his head. "Maa, it's a nice watch, after all. Maybe I'll wear it sometime." He gave Gai a pointed glare. "But I am always on time when I have to be."

Minato patted Kakashi's shoulder comfortingly.

Gai grinned up at him. "Well, now you might be on time all the time, even when you have the luxury of being late."

"I doubt it," Kakashi muttered. He gave Gai a sly look. "I would have to remember to wear my watch, and I am very forgetful."

Gai gave him a wide-eyed, pitiful pout.

"It's time for you and me to exchange presents, isn't it?" Minato reminded Gai. "And Kakashi-kun and Kushina."

"Oh! Yes." Gai brightened. "Yes, it is."

Everyone passed around their presents.

Minato gave Gai a scroll with instructions on a jutsu Gai hadn't learned yet that was compatible with Gai's talents. Gai held up the scroll and grinned. "A wonderful gift from a wonderful teacher. Thank you, Minato-sensei!"

Minato grinned in return. "You're welcome." He unwrapped the present Gai had given him, which turned out to be a framed calligraphy painting of 師恩 , the kanji for 'shion', or 'the kindness of a teacher'. He held it up for everyone to see. "And this is a thoughtful gift from a thoughtful student. Thank you, Gai-kun. You honor me even though I am not your team's instructor."

Gai beamed and rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

Kakashi discovered that he had apparently gotten Kushina a necklace with a little gold fox pendant without his knowledge. He glanced at Gai.

Kushina kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Kakashi-kun. It's wonderful." Then she hugged him. "It's wonderful to be surrounded by people who honor me for my position as Konoha's jinchuuriki instead of becoming afraid or standoffish."

Kakashi's cheeks heated up. He'd told Gai that, too: that Kushina's fondest wish and her most sensitive concern revolved around her status as a jinchuuriki. It seemed that Gai knew exactly how to turn Kakashi's knowledge about the people he loved into the perfect presents for them.

"Maa, it's really nothing," Kakashi said.

"Silly," Kushina said. She squeezed him. "Now open your present!" She pushed a familiar looking package into his arms.

He knew what Kushina's present to him was before he opened it, but he pretended not to anyway. "Maa, what a nice sweater, Kushina-san." He smiled and held up the hand-knitted sweater, just glad that it wasn't lime green. Kushina's choice of color for him was navy blue.

Wrapping paper had gotten everywhere during this process. Gai wadded it up into one big ball and stuffed it in Kakashi's trashcan underneath the kitchen sink, then squeezed onto the couch between Kakashi and Kushina, seeming not to notice the tight fit.

"Alright, I picked out a Christmas movie, everyone!" Gai grabbed the TV and VCR remotes and commanded Kakashi's entertainment center to come to life. "I had to search long and hard, but I found a Christmas movie that is guaranteed to entertain!"

It was a disturbingly illogical story about a reindeer with a red light bulb on the end of its nose that was apparently a genetic mutation.

Kakashi found himself fascinated.


End file.
